


Visible Spectrum

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Owner Liam, Stripper Harry, Stripper Louis, Stripper Niall, Stripper Zayn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Liam, boss liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a twenty year old stripper. Liam is the owner of the strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visible Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the name of this fic okay? I was writing it during Biology and we were doing 'The Eye' and I got it from there.   
> Age difference between Liam and Zayn. Liam is seven years older than Zayn.  
> Other than that...enjoy :)

"Are you ready boys? The show is about to start," Liam called. Around him in the same room there where about twelve guys, either dressed in skirts, glittery shirts and shiny thongs or else wearing very few clothes. 

All of them either nodded or replied with 'yea' or 'yes'.   
Liam nodded, "good. Now, Zayn, Jake and Niall you have private shows booked for today, Eleanor will call you when it's time. Harry and Louis you're doing a duo again so please no snogging on the park and try not to fuck each other there either.   
Carl you're going on first tonight, then you're up Zayn because your first appointment is early," Liam explained. 

Liam Payne was the owner of the most famous male strip club. He got it from his father and continued with the same business. He had twelve legal strippers by then and he was quite sharp with judgment and not everyone who is of age could join his strip club.

For example, Niall was innocent, his big blue eyes and pale body and his pink lips looked so sweet and he attracted those males and females who like to make a mess out of innocent people.

Harry was cheeky. He teases the audience and smirks to them. He had quite the fan base and he loved it. His eyes sparkle, he would bite his lips, suck them in his mouth and he would take off any clothing items too soon. 

Louis wasn't innocent and neither cheeky. He didn't tease. He simply knew what and how to do things. His eyes would be dirty with lust and his lips sinfully open, licking on them knowing that his audience loved it. 

Zayn. Well Zayn was everyone's favourite. He was dark and showed dominance. He wouldn't please anyone and he would leave things half finished just to show that he is the one needed and that he needed them. Zayn was everyone's wet dream, like bug that keeps flying around your head, irritating you but you can't seem to find a way wave it off. 

Zayn didn't have a fan base because everyone liked him. Even Liam did. It was no point in hiding that the twenty seven year old owner wanked off to the image of his twenty year old stripper and Zayn knew how much Liam preferred him over the others. 

Carl had done his show. The place was already filled with people with Liam, the choreographer and the accountant sitting at the very back in the section which was always reserved for them and anyone else they invite. 

Zayn got on stage. That night he was dressed in tight silver shirt, black skirt with his sparkly pink thongs showing from underneath his skirt.

From the very first second Zayn got on stage he laid his eyes on Liam and didn't detach them for one second. Liam was looking right back at him, leaning on his chair, twirling the cup in his hand and smirking at Zayn. Zayn had a serious look on his face which remained the same no matter how much Liam smirked at him. 

Liam clapped slowly at the end of Zayn's exhibition, like he always does and Zayn went off stage. 

Liam would remain there like always and watch the rest of his boys. It would be after 4am that the bar would actually clear up and Liam would gather all the money from the bar, the entrance fee, and from the private shows and he'll go check everything in his office. 

Liam stayed in the office till late, counting and recounting, just in case he made a mistake, separating money depending on wages for everyone in the bar. 

"You look stressed." Liam heard someone talk from the door of the office and looked behind him to see who it was. "Zayn! What are you doing still here? It's five already."   
"I could ask the same thing to you, you know," Zayn said walking in the office. Zayn was still wearing that black skirt he had earlier but not the same shirt. This time he had a zip up and barefoot. 

He went up to Liam, putting his hands on Liam's shoulder and massaging them, "you're so tense."   
"It's pretty late you know. Your family will get worried."   
"Nah don't worry. The cat has enough food for tonight unless my dog eats it for her," Zayn said.  
"I didn't know you liked on your own."   
"I've been living on my own since last year after my dad found out about my work and kicked me out."   
"Sorry."   
"Don't be. I like it here. It's fun and a good pay and the boss is hot."   
Liam smirked and looked up at him from his chair.

"You got quite some money with the private shows tonight. What do you do so interesting that makes them pay more?"   
Zayn bit his lip, "I could give you a private show if you want. All you need to do is ask." 

Liam got off his chair and went to his stereo, "close the curtains," he told Zayn and Zayn smiled doing what he told him.  
Liam put on the stereo and played the CD he had in. Zayn was already standing in the middle of the room facing Liam's chair.  
"Impress me," Liam whispered in his ear, his hand sliding on Zayn's waist before he went to his chair. 

Zayn let the rhythm of the song get steady before he actually began moving his hips and the rest of his body. Sliding his hands over his clothes, turning around and lowering down to expose his ass to Liam. At the first corus he began unzipping his shirt but left it on. 

The stripper moved closer to Liam, still moving his hips to the beat of the song as he leaned down, his hands resting on the arms of his boss' chair. Not allowing Liam to look more than he already did, he turned around, his skirt rising up with the twirl and again Liam could see Zayn's thongs, this time also making a bit of the outline of his dick. 

Liam was getting hard having his sexual dream's ass so close to him so he grabbed Zayn's waist and pulled him down on him. Zayn giggled and he kept on moving his hips on Liam.  
"You're not supposed to touch you know that right?" Zayn teased but not making any effort to actually get off him.  
"I make the rules here," Liam whispered in his ear, moving his hand on Zayn's chest.   
Zayn giggled and leaned backwards against Liam, his head on Liam's shoulder as he continued moving his hips, smirking as he felt Liam harden underneath him. 

"Turn around," Liam ordered and Zayn stopped, getting up, turning to face Liam, and then sitting on his lap again, his feet on both sides of Liam. He wrapped his hands around the older guy's neck and again began moving his hips, giving Liam a lap dance.  
"So, how much would you pay me for this show?" Zayn whispered.  
"The song hasn't finished yet, we'll see by the end of the show." 

Zayn smiled biting his lip. He removed his zip up and right away Liam placed his hands on his bare back, pulling Zayn closer.   
"Take off your clothes," Liam said. Zayn smiled and got off Liam, unzipping his skirt and pulling it down slowly and after removing his thongs as well, standing completely naked in front of Liam. 

Instead on going on him, Zayn knelt down in front of his chair, separating Liam's legs and getting between them. He placed his hand on Liam's croach, "oh my, who got you in this state?"   
Liam glared at him, "well, how about now that you found me in this state, you do something to fix it?"   
Zayn chuckled, "of course boss. But then the price will go higher okay." Zayn didn't wait for Liam's answer. He unzipped Liam's pants and slid his hand in his boxers and pulled out Liam's dick. "Shit! You're huge!"   
Because Liam really was huge. He was about 10 inches or even more.  
"You're saying that you can't take it?"   
Zayn looked up at him, "of course I can take it."   
"Prove it." 

Zayn smirked and stuck out his tongue, licking around the head, he moved his tongue down and back up, twirling it all around Liam's shaft and ending at the head once more. Then he took the head in his mouth, sucked on it slowly and teasingly pulled away, again licking around the rest of the lenght. He then took it in his mouth, lowering down and pulling back up. He looked at Liam through his long eyelashes before taking even more of him in his mouth. Zayn was able to take about seven inches of it completely in, trying hard not to gag. After moving his tongue along it the best way he could he pulled out, taking a deep breath and then licking around Liam's dick again. He took him in, moving his head up and down and making slicky noises as he moved his mouth. Liam put hid hand in Zayn's hair and pushed his head down, forcing him to take more in. 

Eventually Zayn pulled away, taking deep breaths.  
"You are good," Liam commented, "how about I start using that mouth for money?"   
Zayn got up close to Liam, his lips touching Liam's but not kissing him, "are you sure you won't be jealous with that?"   
Liam had his mouth open, expecting a kiss but instead Zayn licked his upper lip and got up. 

He went to Liam's desk and bended down on it, his ass on display to Liam, "say, wanna see more holes I could use in my body to make you feel good?"   
Liam smirked at Zayn's remark. He got up and his pants dropped to his ankles as he approached Zayn, "finger yourself for me babe."   
Zayn bit his bottom lip, smiling at Liam and he pushed his middle finger inside his hole. He pulled out and inserted his finger back in multiple times he added his second finger, closing his eyes as his face was still tilted towards Liam.

"Fuck, are you ready? I don't care. Just pull your fingers out, I wanna fuck you," Liam said getting behind him.  
Zayn pulled out his fingers, bringing his hand in front of him, resting on Liam's desk. Liam opened his ass cheeks, teasing Zayn's hole with his dick before actually entering him with a hard thrust, making Zayn step forward, pushing the desk along and letting out a shaky moan.   
Liam pulled almost completely out before slamming back inside Zayn, hearing the desk move again.   
"Come on Liam, just fuck me hard," Zayn moaned.   
"Such a slut are you?" Liam commented as he began moving his hips, pushing in and out of Zayn. Zayn groaned in response, getting on his toes and lying his upper body on Liam's desk.   
"H-Harder, fuck me h-harder," Zayn begged and so Liam did. 

At one point Liam pulled out and Zayn whined at the sudden emptiness inside him and he turned his head to look at Liam.  
"Turn around," Liam ordered, "and get on the desk."   
Zayn did as he was told, hopping onto Liam's desk and leaning down, resting his weight on his elbows and spreading his legs.  
Liam prepared himself at his entrance and once again pushed in hard inside him. Zayn screamed out a moan, dropping his head backwards and closing his eyes tightly. 

Liam began thrusting inside him again, the desk underneath Zayn vibrating along Liam's movements as Zayn scratched along the surface of it.  
"Oh god-fuck Liam, I-I'm gonna-cum!" Zayn screamed.  
"You little slut, you can cum without anyone touching you. Such a whore you are."   
Zayn moaned hearing Liam's hoarse voice talking dirty to him.

"Liam...oh god Liam!" Zayn screamed before releasing all over his chest. His elbows gave way and he dropped on the desk, his back arched in pleasure.   
After a few more hard thrusts Liam released inside Zayn and he placed his hands on the surface of his desk to support his weight while breathing deeply. 

He pulled out of the younger boy, grabbing a tissue from his desk and cleaning himself. He pulled his pants back up and went to turn off the stereo. Liam looked back at Zayn who was still lying on his desk breathless. Liam went to to the drawer of his desk and pulled out an envelope with Zayn's name on it and placed it next to Zayn's head, "your pay check," he told him.  
He took out his wallet and pulled out a 100 putting them on the envelope, "the extra, cause you earned them."   
Liam put his wallet back in his pocket, "close the lights after you leave and lock the door," he told Zayn and then walked out of his office leaving the stripper, naked on his desk.

 

The day after when Liam got in the office he frowned seeing Zayn there. Zayn was sitting on his chair, his head lying on his hands on Liam's desk.   
Liam went to him and shook him on his shoulder to wake him up, "Zayn? Zayn wake up. Did you sleep here last night?"   
Zayn whined opening his eyes and straightening in the chair. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Liam yawning, "changing rooms where locked. I have my keys there," he explain.  
Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, "come on, I'll open for you." 

Zayn was wearing the clothes from the previous night and he got up, following Liam down to the club and into the changing rooms.   
"Just get changed and leave from the back door when you finish," Liam said.  
"Thanks," Zayn said already removing his skirt. Liam turned and went back to his office.

Later that day Zayn was in his apartment. He was supposed to have guests over which where supposed to arrive any minute and he was preparing. The door bell rang and he groaned at how early they where.  
"Coming!" he shouted and he went to open the door in just a pair of tight black jeans.  
He froze finding Liam behind the door.  
"Liam?"   
"Nice way to open to open the door," Liam remarked looking at his bare chest.  
Zayn blushed, "I'm expecting someone."   
"Oh. Okay. Um, I just came here because you forgot your money back in my office," Liam said showing him the envelope.  
"Oh! Shit! Totally forgot about that!"   
Liam rolled his eyes, "and anyway, came to give you this week's shifts since I forgot to give it to you yesterday," he said handing him the paper.  
Zayn looked though it. "You don't have any private shows next week," Liam explained.  
"Why not?" Zayn asked frowning.  
"Because everyone needs to have a turn and each have a private show at least once yea?"   
"But those are which raise the money! And everyone else has at least once. Shit Mike even has two and no one really likes him!"   
"Well this week you don't have any!" Liam snapped.  
"Why not?" Zayn argued.  
"Because that's what I decided. If you don't like it then just leave."   
"Oh come on Liam! I'm good at it and people always pay me more at private shows than they pay others."   
"That's what I decided for this week Zayn. Either that or leave."   
"But why? Did someone complain or anything?" 

Zayn saw someone by the stairs and he looked at him.  
"Uh, did I come early? Should I leave and return later?"   
"No. You're on time. Go in, I'll be there soon," Zayn said pushing the door open for him. The guy got in and Zayn pulled the door closer again.

"Well it seems like you have your own ways from where to get money don't you?"   
"What are you implying?"   
"Oh please cut the crap Zayn."   
Zayn's eyes widened not understanding what Liam was saying.  
"Oh really, do you think I'm stupid? Expecting someone? Expecting some guy to fuck you for money?" Zayn frowned at Liam's words understanding what he was saying then. "You just can't get enough can you? You'll do everything for money even whore yourself out. Opening the door shirtless with a tight jeans? Fuck I could see your dick through your jeans. Ready to bend down in front of him so that he'll fuck you like the bitch you are? Why don't you fucking open the door naked next time and oh, what about putting your nudes on the Internet too? Whore like you love that stuff don't you. And how much will you charge him? 500? 700? More? You're such a whore Zayn." 

Liam stopped when he noticed a tear falling down Zayn's eye.  
"Get the fuck out!" Zayn shouted slamming the door in his face. He opened the door again, "and keep your fucking shift!" He said pressing the paper on Liam's chest. He opened the envelope and pulled out the 100 Liam gave him the night before, "and keep your fucking money. I don't need them," Zayn said sniffing, "now fuck off," he said and he slammed the door close again.

Liam bit his lip hard realizing what he had just said, "shit!" He groaned to himself, ripping the paper in half and throwing it on the floor.

Zayn hurried inside into his bedroom, leaning against the wall and lowering down on the floor crying. His friend went up to him, "Zayn?"   
"Don't say anything please Carl. Just leave me here."   
"Do you want me to call the others? Tell them you're not coming?"   
Zayn nodded, "yes Carl please, I just want to stay alone."   
His friend nodded, "call me okay?" and after Zayn nodded he left his apartment.

Liam was in his office, ripping papers and slamming fists on his desk when the door was pushed open.   
A guy walked in and originally Liam didn't recognize him.  
"Listen here you idiot! Zayn isn't a whore or a slut or what the fuck you said he is okay? Zayn is a hard working, nice guy, fun to be with and honest and he would never fuck someone for money. I was his friend and we were supposed to meet other friends to go out this afternoon and I wasn't going to pay him so that I'll fuck him or whatever. And if you're really that thick maybe you don't even know Zayn. Zayn fucking loves you bastard. Shit all we heard from him this past year was 'Liam, Liam, Liam!' And 'Liam likes this' and 'Liam hates that' and if I hear your name from him one more time I might throw up. So now you better fucking run back to that apartment right now and try and fix that crying body on the floor before I swear I'll come around this desk and punch you so hard that all your teeth would fall," and he left before he indeed punched Liam.

 

Zayn had managed to calm down from his crying but he was stilk crumbled on the floor. The door bell rang and he was tempted to leave it ringing and ignore it. But whoever it was began knocking hard on the door and Zayn thought that whoever it was they where going to break down his door.

He opened the door and as he saw who was behind it he was pushing it back close. But Liam held it open with his hand.  
"What do you want Liam?"   
"I'm sorry.."  
"Apology not accepted," he said trying to push the door close but Liam held it open and entered Zayn's house.   
"Just give me a minute and then you can kick me out."   
Zayn looked at his watch, "minute started."   
"Look Zayn," Liam pulled out his hand to touch Zayn's shoulder but Zayn immediately stepped back so Liam dropped his hand back down.   
Liam took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those words to you and I honestly don't believe them at all. You're not a slut or a whore for money on anything else I mentioned."   
"Then why did you say them?" Zayn said coldly, not once looking up at Liam.   
"I was angry and mad at you. When I saw that guy coming in here I got really mad. Shit I'm gonna say it. I'm jealous okay? Damn you kept me out here as if you where trying to hide something while he just walked in as if it's his own apartment. And that's why I cut you off from private shows too. I was jealous, I didn't want you to stand naked infront some fourty year old smelly guy and allow him to look at you while you give him lapdances and rub against him until you're both hard."   
Zayn's mouth fell open, "Liam that's my work. I can't not do it or not grind on him because you don't like it."   
"I know. That's why I cut you off. El wanted to burn me when she saw the shifts this morning and I just couldn't explain to her why." 

Liam hands where hungry to touch Zayn but he kept forcing himself not to do so, "last night...shit last night I was a propper dick to you. But I just didn't understand what you meant with that. I didn't know what you wanted me to do. I would have loved to invite you over to my place and just cuddle with you in bed but I didn't understand if you wanted that or not. God you're so damn hard to read. So yea, I'm sorry, for both of them." 

Both of them remained quiet for some time. "Anything else?" Zayn said.  
Liam bit his lip figuring that Zayn may have really not accepted his apology. He pulled out a paper from his back pocket and handed it to Zayn, "your shift. You don't have to come. Just in case if you want to tomorrow you start first."   
Zayn took the paper his hand on the door.   
Liam nodded, "yea. Bye," he said turning around and going out and Zayn closed the door behind him.

 

The day after Liam was a complete mess. Forgetting where he put things, clumsily dropping things around and he hit his head on the door at least five times because he walked into it. It was so bad that El told him to stay in his office and not move until she called him. 

"Liam! Come down, the boys need you and Zayn hadn't showed up yet."   
Liam looked down figuring that Zayn wasn't going back. He didn't tell anyone what happened and he wasn't ready to do so.   
He went to the changing rooms seeing everyone dressed up and ready.   
"Where's Zayn?" one asked.  
"Yea where is he? He's about to go on in fifteen minutes."   
"Um," Liam coughed to get their attention, "Zayn might have quit so we need to make ajdustments in the show tonight."   
"Zayn quit?" someone called.  
"What? Why did Zayn quit?" 

"Who said I quit?" Liam turned to look behind him surprised, seeing Zayn standing at the door from the back entrance. "I just got stuck in traffic!"   
"Well hurry up you moron. You have a few minutes left." 

Zayn was pushed in a changing cubicle and Liam got in with him.  
"Thanks, for coming," Liam said.   
Zayn had already started to remove his clothes so Liam turned around giving him his back.  
"I didn't come for you," Zayn said putting on his thongs and shirt.  
"I know..." Liam began before Zayn interrupted him, "I came because I need a job and money. And I'll leave once I'll find a good paying job."   
"Of course," Liam replied.   
"Shit," Zayn groaned.   
"Yea it's shit, I know."   
Zayn frowned at him, "not you the zipper!"   
"What?" Liam asked turning around.  
"The zipper isn't coming up!" Zayn said, his hands behind his back, trying to pull up the zipper of his skirt.   
"I..I-I, I," Liam muttered in his own words, "I can help you if you want."   
Zayn looked at him for a few before turning around. Liam approached him and tried to pull it up.  
"I'll book you a private show if you want. But it will be late, after 11."   
"Yea okay. It's a bit late but fine."   
"Shit," Liam groaned.  
"I know but that's the time."   
"Not that!" Liam groaned, "the zipper is stuck! It's not coming up!"   
Zayn sighed and Liam moved away, "I'll go get you one from someone else," he said and he went out.

Eventually Zayn was on stage doing his dance. Liam wasn't on his usual seat. He remained in the changing rooms alone while the rest of the boys where backstage.   
When Zayn finished he hurried down and into the changing room, meeting Liam there.  
"Uh, I booked your private show. It's at midnight in room 3."   
Zayn nodded, "okay good."  
"But he, um the guy asked you to dress normally. As in, your normal clothes not skirts and stuff."   
Zayn nodded, "okay. I'll go change then."   
Liam nodded and he let Zayn walk past him.

At midnight exactly, El hurried Zayn into room 3, "make sure you get the money Zayn," she said.  
Room 3 was the biggest one, dim low lights and only present in the centre of the room where the stripper was supposed to stay to give his performance.   
Zayn walked in and got in the centre like always so that the guy could see him. He looked at the sofa trying to see if he could recognize the guy. 

He froze for a few before he saw Liam sitting there, his legs crossed and his arms resting on the back of the white couch.   
Zayn turned and went to the stereo to put on the song. Liam reached him and took his hand before he played the song, "you're not dancing tonight. Come on, come next to me," he said and he directed Zayn back to the couch. He said down and Zayn sat next to him.

"What is this Liam?"   
"I'm sorry."   
"You already apologized."   
"But it wasn't enough and it will never be. You're still mad at me and I won't stop apologizing till you actually smile back at me. You said that you didn't come here for me and again that got me jealous. I don't know why Zayn but I want you to see me, just me. No one else. I want you to do things because I told you to, because I like them, because of me." 

Liam placed his hand on Zayn's cheek, "I know I don't deserve that but I can't help it Zayn. I want it." He pulled Zayn closer and pecked his lips, hoping that Zayn won't pull back.   
"Why did you book a private secion Liam? You could have just told me this wherever you wanted."   
"You want private sesions don't you?"   
"I wanted them to raise money though."   
"I'm paying you."   
"No!" Zayn objected.   
"Yes I am. I'm going to pay you for the time spent here."   
"Liam you can't do that."   
"Yes I can. And I will keep booking you everyday up until you actually forgive me. Even if it will cost me a fortune, I don't care about that." 

Zayn sighed softly looking at Liam. He didn't want to forgive Liam that fast but he couldn't help it. Liam was begging him, giving him everything he could and Zayn couldn't resist that. He rested his forehead on Liam's cheek, "but I already forgave you."   
"You don't have to say that to stop me from paying because I will keep doing this."   
Zayn sighed and got on him, sitting on his lap, facing him, with his legs at Liam's sides, "I really forgave you Liam. Of course it still hurts but you said that you did that because you got jealous and honestly that makes me happy. It did hurt hearing you say those words but you apologized and to top it all it was because you wanted me for yourself and not because you really mean them. So don't bullshit with me Liam. I told you I forgave you and I did." 

Liam looked at his surprised at first but then smiled. He placed his hands on Zayn's back, "okay then. Kiss me."   
Zayn smiled. He cupped Liam's face in his hands and leaned down kissing him.   
"I don't want money as today's payment," Zayn said after breaking the kiss.  
"Then what do you want?"   
Zayn kissed him again, sucking on his lip. He pulled away, their foreheads touching and both looking into each other's eyes.  
"I want your heart," Zayn said kissing him again.   
Liam broke the kiss, "I can't give you that."   
Zayn looked at him confused, "why not?"   
"Cause you already took it, last year, when you came in my office telling me that your shirt was missing. You where totally red back then, it was your first time here and the way you said my name made mr want to force you to say it again. Yea, that's when you took my heart."   
Zayn blushed and smiled, kissing him again. 

Liam lowered his hands to Zayn's hips, his tongue moving inside Zayn's mouth tasting him. Zayn moved closer to Liam as he began moving his hips around on Liam's croach. Liam moaned and pulled away from the kiss.   
"You're really hot when you do that."   
"You like it? Do you like me grinding down on you, giving you a lap dance?"   
"Fuck yes baby, and you're not allowed to do that to anyone else besides me. Fuck those idiots who want private shows from you. I'm the only one who's going to get those from now on."   
Zayn laughed and kissed Liam. 

Liam flipped them and lowered Zayn down on the couch, "you're so beautiful babe, you're breath taking."   
Zayn smiled and pulled Liam closer, "come on baby, fuck me." 

 

At about 1:30 Louis was finished from his dance and he got down looking for Zayn.   
"Last time I saw him he was going in room 3 to give a private show hot stuff," Harry replied.  
Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's remark, "at what time?"   
"Around midnight."   
Louis frowned and he went to the rooms. All of them where currently occupied and he made it to room 3. He saw that it was in use and opened the door knowing that it was only Zayn who had the booking in that room that day.

"Zayn mate, time's over. You-" Louis stopped when he saw naked Zayn cuddled up to naked Liam on the couch, both of them asleep, with Liam's arms around Zayn, holding him from falling.   
He walked out and slammed the door back shut.  
"What happened lovely?" Harry asked as he saw him.  
"I am never again going in that room."   
"Why not?"   
"Fuck Liam and Zayn just fucked in that room okay?"   
"Fucking shit!"   
"What? Don't tell me you didn't see it coming?" Niall said who had just got out of room 4, "those two had been eye fucking each other for the past year. I don't know how Liam never got on stage while Zayn was performing and did him right there."   
Both Harry and Louis shrugged.  
"Just like you two," Niall continued, "I don't know what you're waiting for to pull it together and cut the crap!" 

"Shut up idiot!" Louis said blushing, "what about you and that guy who always comes for you? What was his name again?"   
"Josh," Harry informed.  
"Yea Josh. Have you two done it yet?"   
Niall blushed, "oh fuck off. Josh is just one of my costumers that's all."   
"I don't know the whole life stories about my costumers Niall," Louis said.  
"And neither my eyes glow when I see them. I see you looking around to spot him when you're on stage. And I know you get dissapointed when it's not him who booked you for your private show," Harry pointed out.

"Uh, Niall? S-Should I leave or...uh?" the young guy behind Niall said.   
"Oh, hi Josh. Well, Niall definately wasn't dissapointed today for his private show yea?" Louis teased.

"Oh fuck off, both of you!"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it? Please comment your thoughts about it.   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
